Schools Closed Forever
by Heronkai
Summary: Sequel to Light and Darkness. Seth sets out to finish off the school for good but by himself. Will he do this or get killed in the process. And what about the rest of the flock. What'll happen to them? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Ha I'm not dead lol. It's been a very long time but here it is my new MR story. **

Seth flew over country upside down. The sky was blue and nearly cloudless. The sun was shining bright so why was he frowning? It was the morning of the fourth day since he had left. No doubt they had found out that he had left and knowing Max got pissed at him. Jess probably did too but she probably understood why.

But that wasn't the reason why he was frowning. The reason was his son following behind him a good way. Sure he was about a hundred feet back and would be hard for anyone normal to see but to his nano machine enchanced eyes it was easy as seeing a bird in front of him.

The fact that he'd been following him for as long as he had gave him a feeling of pride but still he was a little angry. Why couldn't he just stay put. Then again he was stubborn like he was.

Seth turned over in the air stopped flying hovering instead. James stopped seeing him do that. Seth rolled his eyes then flew directly at him faster then he could do anything. When he stopped James looked at him half scared half ashamed.

"I assume you followed me because you wanted to help me?" Seth said folding his arms looking like he was going to scold him.

James nodded slowly. Seth smirked ruffling his hair. "That was a good tracking kid. You really do take after me" James looked at him smiling. "But unless you want to be sent back home I want you to do everything I tell you when I tell you no questions asked. Got it?"

"Got it" James said then hugged him tightly. Seth smiled hugging him back.

"Come on James. Let's keep going we got a long flight ahead of us" he muttered flying back in the direction of northish. Back around day three Seth had decided to let James come with him. Truth be told he had expected him to have turned back by day two.

_Daddy. What kind of plan do we have?_ James thought to him. Seth chuckled shaking his head.\

_Don't have one yet seeing how it's only been three days. _James nodded vigorously.

_Oh I thought it was go north till you reached the end of the world and fell off_. Kain's voice said laughing.

Seth almost fell out of the sky hearing that. He rose back to the level he fell from face shocked. _Kain?_ he said softly.

_In the flesh. Or mind at least. No I ain't really alive again. Let's just say I've been preserved in spirit so I can keep talking to you. _He said semi sarcasticly. _So here's the first bit. Keep going till ya hit Seattle. That's where you'll find your place. _

James was gaping at us as we spoke but Seth ignored him for the moment. _Seattle? What am I going to find there?_ he asked

_Sorrrry bro but no tellin till you get there. That's just how it's gonna work for a little while._Seth growled in frustration. Annoying like aways. _Hey don't be like that. Here's a bonus. If you didn't already know which I highly doubt you did you have my powers now. Have fun with them_

After that his voice went dead. Seth called out his name of a few times but got no answer. _Great_ he growled. _Well you heard em James. Looks like we're going to Seatle. _James nodded the thoughts he heard starting to make sense to him. By that time Seth had already started flying toward Seattle.

*****

When the sky started turning that orange, red, pink, purple tinge Seth tucked his wings against his back starting to fall. He spread his arms yelling in joy. James on the other hand was dive bombing the ground.

_Let's see who get's to the ground first_ Seth thought to him. James laughed in their head as he fell.

Seth focused on the ground grinning seeing his landing spot. He opened his wings and like a parachute he was pulled into the air a few feet. Or twenty.

James sped past him before spreading his own wings. Seth flew past him landing hard. He shook off the jarring in his legs folding his wings and looked around. _Hey James I think we're on Mt. Rushmore_

From the way they flew it was always above the clouds and they hardly looked down. So the fact that they hit Mt. Rushmore wasn't surprising. James landed beside him his shoes making little noise on the hard stone of the mountain. I looked around finding the edge.

He was looking off the top of the mountain at the forest below. He blinked doing a quick double take as he looked. Black shadows were making their way up the mountain. He focused on them and frowned,

They were all dressed in black raged cloaks with patchwork wings on their backs. But their movements and looks were to refined to be erasers. They looked more like cats? They're skin had fur that was spotted and golden. They sported whiskers on their cheeks with a feral gleam in their eyes.

They moved like water up the mountain finding grooves with ease as they moved. Some even sport tails Seth grunted and jumped back. _Up and away kid! _He shouted running back toward the edge. He jumped off the edge spreading his wings and flying down the presidential faces.

The cat eraser's glared back at him as he sped past them. Some jumped off the cliffs baring their claws and spreading their wings to chase him. One caught him landing on his back her claws sinking into his back instantly.

He gritted his teeth blocking out the pain and trying to keep his balance under the new weight. Suddenly the weight was gone and he looked up. James had pulled them off and was wretsling with them in the air.

Before he could move the other two were on him. He rose both his arms warding off they're blows before delivering a swift kick into both of them. They flew back hissing at him. He laughed flying after them and flipping over them letting gravity drive his knees into their heads sending them crashing into the ground.

James threw his opponent then after hurting both their wings making them sink like a rock in the ocean. He gave Seth a thumbs up and the two of them flew away. _Well at least we're closer then I first though_ Seth said coasting mostly not caring to fly. _But now we got these cat eraser things coming after us._

_Furballs _James supplied snickering. Seth laughed with him giving him that.

_Okay so we got erasers, flyboys, furballs, and ari to look out for now. What we missin? Fish earsers?_

_Wouldn't they be fish sticks then? _James laughed holding his sides.

_You know we are not exactly making them scary anymore right?_ He nodded and Seth rolled his eyes.

_Come on kid. We still got some flying to do before we can rest._

_Sure thing dad. Bet I can last longer then you. _

_Heh you can try_


	2. Chapter 2

Fangs blog: You are visitor 3,324,567

Holy crap! That's a lot of people. Sorry my friends that it's been so long but a lot of stuff's happened since the last time I was able to update. So here's the rundown of the more important things to happen since then. Note: These are not in order at all.

Turns out Max, our fearless leader, had another brother. He and his friend Jessica found us and later joined up with the flock. It was funny cause back then I hated the guy. But things have changed since then.

Three people from Seth's past joined up also. Ghost, Shadow and Wolf. They've been a big help to us since the beginning and still are.

The best thing in the world happened to me and Max. We had a daughter lol. Yeah I know we're young and all but it happened and we haven't regretted it since tho we're not exactly the most experienced in the world. Thank god for books and her mom.

Seth and Jessica also came into the whole parenthood thing with twins. At this rate it feels like they'll be a mini flock soon. Let's hope not cause that's the last thing we need.

Ari came back. Yeah Max's half brother. They brought him back somehow then messed with his mind a lot because he's hunting us again but a lot fiercer then before. I don't know about you but disregarding the constant fear and need to watch my back I almost missed the life constantly in danger because he was around feeling. Brings back the memories lol.

If that wasn't bad enough a few months ago Seth's brother had come to kill us all. He even gouged out Seth's eye. Needless to say we kicked his butt but that turned to be another one of their annoying test. That pushed Seth too far it seems cause he left to take out the school on his own. And apparently James (One of his twins) followed him.

So now we're all kinda shocked by this but not really surprised. We just hope the guy doesn't get himself killed doing this. But don't worry we're giving him a week before we go after him. Will give him that long to be on his own but after that we're helping him whether he likes it or not,

Well that's about it for now. Thanks for staying with us all this time. I'd answer your comments but my fingers hurt plus it's time to get some shut eye. Till next time Fang out-

*****

Fang closed the laptop stretching his worn fingers. It had been a long time since he had posted anything and was surprised people still looked at it so much. The last time he'd checked was about a month ago but he had just glanced at it skimming through some stuff.

He looked around at the camp they had still in Hawaii. Everyone was asleep. Max was against a tree her guard still not relaxed even after all these years. Wolf and Angel were both asleep back to back both of them getting closer everyday.

As he looked he noticed not everyone was asleep. Jess was sitting up looking at the sky. Zoe and Alice were curled up asleep together. James, Zoey and Alice slept together all the time so the two of them probably missed him the most.

Fang walked toward Jessica and sat down next to her. She didn't acknowledge the fact that he had sat down so he just waited in silence.

After several moments it was Jessica who broke the silence with a single word. "Why?" she had whispered so softly that Fang, who had been turning invisible in the time, almost missed.

"Why what?" he responded in an equally quiet voice tho he had a good idea on what that question led to.

"Why did he leave without asking for our help" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've known him for so long but that simple question I can't answer"

Fang sighed. "I think I know why" he began softly. "He felt that after all this time he still couldn't protect the people he cared about from the school. So he decided to do something instead of run. So that you, James, and Zoey could all be safe. For good this time"

Jessica looked at him wiping the tears from her eyes. "And how do you know all of that?" she asked him her voice trembling slightly.

Fang looked at her and gave her a rare smile. "It's a guy thing. I know I'd do the same thing if I were in his shoes right now. That's why I can understand him"

Jessica nodded her head staring back at the sky. "I think you're right" she said her voice clear. "I'll trust him on this"

Fang nodded his head. Jessica gave Fang a quick hug saying thanks before walking back to camp. Fang smirked to himself looking at the sky. _So Seth. What's your plan gonna be? Cause for what you're trying to do you're gonna need one._

*****

Fang woke up a few hours later getting a few zzz's after giving up his watch shift. Max and Nudge were awake too as the three of them started waking up everyone. Fang looked up at the sky after everything else was done.

He looked squinted his eyes shaking his head. _What the hell…Oh!_ He turned toward Max alarm in his eyes. "Max get everyone up and out of here now!" he said in a normal voice but she heard him.

He looked back at the sky making sure he saw what he saw. Flying erasers heading straight for them but were a lot faster and better at flying then their previous versions. Everyone was up by now and setting off.

"Ghost, Wolf, Shadow meet up with us later there" Max said pointing at the closest city. Shadow nodded as Wolf shifted into a wolf.

"Be careful Max" Ghost whispered hugging her. Max hugged her back before they left. Max and Ghost had developed a sorta sisterly bond since she had joined them. Jessica turned back to Max and Fang.

"Come on before they catch us" she said spreading her wings. Fang nodded taking off. Max and Jess followed him joining the others. Jess had made it about a hundred feet up when she stopped suddenly. She clutched her chest her face twisted with pain as she plummeted to the ground.

"Jessica!" Max shouted swooping down for her. But she was too late. The erasers beat her there and catching her then flying. Max flew after them but before she could use her need speed power they were gone. Not like she had lost them. They had just disappeared from her sight. She looked at the spot where they had vanished and clenched her teeth,

_Dammit!_


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and James walked through the streets of Seattle Washington chewing on their third soft pretzels. They were standing outside of a building called Athena Inc. _So this place is the new Itex, right?_ Seth thought not expecting his brother to respond.

_Exactly_ came the almost instant reply. Seth nodded his head finishing the pretzel.

_Alright James lets get a move on _Seth thought to him cleaning his hands on his jeans. James copied the movement as the two of them walked down the side walk and into an alley behind the building. Seth checked down both side to make sure no one was around for what they were about to do.

He took off his jacket and shot out his pure white wings almost reaching the sidewalk at full expansion. He moaned softly letting his feathers enjoy the air then took of heading straight up to the top of the tower. He glanced down and saw that James was hot on his heals. He grinned and poured on the speed sending him rocketing up until he hit the top of the building which had a top like a pyramid.

He reached out his hand grabbing one of the spires and swung himself around letting both his feet cling to it. He took a deep breath and enjoyed seeing the world from all the way up there and seeing the whole city was also a plus. James landed beside him and gave Seth and innocent smile as he gave a shout startling all the birds around them.

_Okay now that we've had our fun let's figure out how to get in there_ Seth said swinging around the spire free hand against his chin.

_We should smash in through the windows and storm the place_ James suggested. Seth shook his head slowly.

_With more people that would work but with just the two of us not a chance kid_ he said shaking his head then grinned. _But I give you an A for enthusiasm_

_Yeah well enthusiasm ain't gonna be enough to take down the school_ Kain piped in. Seth scowled and nodded.

_I know that but that's all we have right now._ Seth was about to add on to that when he heard three short beeps ring out. Before the sound could repeat he took out his cell phone checking the caller I.D. _Max?_

He flipped it open putting a finger to his lips for silence. "Seth where the hell are you?!" was the first thing he heard and after cleaning out his ear he was able to hear again.

"In Seattle. We found the Schools HQ and now we're going to take it down. And I'm not going back until I take them down. That's been my goal for awhile now and now I have a way to do it so don't try and stop me"

He was about to end the call but Max said three words that stopped him cold. "They took Jess" Seth's whole world seemed to freeze on the spot and he almost fell out of the sky god smacked to the biggest degree in the world.

"I'm on my way" he said voice barely above a whisper. He closed the cell phone and glanced at James. _Come on_ he thought with so much force there was no room for debate. The two of them took off in an instant and flew faster than they had before to California since that was the last place they had left the flock.

******

The sun was setting orange and red against the ocean as James and Seth skidded down for a landing on the beach. Seth looked around his pale skin glowing orange as he tried to find everyone.

"Over here" He turned his head sharply and found Nudge waving her arms and the rest of the flocks waiting for them.

He started walking toward them at a fast pace James next to him but one of them started running forward and shot into Seth's arms hugging him fiercely already crying.

"Daddy!" Zoey cried softly. "M-mommy's g-gone! W-where is she? W-where?!" Seth hugged his daughter back tightly and didn't let go soothing her with both his mind and body.

"Don't worry Zoe. We're gonna find mommy. We're gonna bring her back and we can be just like before. Promise" She looked up at him and started crying again her thoughts in chaos making it impossible to read.

"I missed you daddy" she cried her voice under more control now.

"Missed you too" he whispered. He leaned down setting her down and she turned to her twin brother and hugged him too. He hugged her back and started crying with her happy to see the sister he had missed so much again. Soon Alice joined her in the embrace and the three of stayed together all the while.

Seth watched his children and niece for a moment longer then turned back to the Flock. "I want to know everything" he said joining them.

Max nodded her head then punched him once in the chin sending him crashing into the sand. Seth took the punch and nodded his head. "I know I deserved that" he said softly.

"Damn right you did" she growled helping her brother to his feet. Once he was up she started telling him about everything he had missed and how Jessica was captured. Seth listened keeping his heart hard so he could think rationally.

"Okay. Tonight me and James need to sleep. We're exhausted. But tomorrow morning we're getting her back. Plus I have a pretty good idea on where she is" he said looking north glaring at the sky they had just come from.

_Jessica my love. Hold on. I will rescue you even if it cost me my life._

*****

Jessica was thrown roughly into a dog crate by the one eraser she didn't want to see again. "Sleep tight bird slut. We got big plans for you" he taunted from across the bars.

Jessica growled and slashed her hand through the bars attempting to claw at his face. She came up short and that only made Ari laugh harder as he walked out the door turning off the light and bolting the door shut.

Jessica cried out in anguish slamming her head against her crate tears in her eyes. Now she was separated from not only her love but her children too. Her eyes watered with tears that she refused to cry as she steeled herself. She wasn't going to wait to be rescued. She was going to break out on her own. Even if it killed her.

_Admirable effort. But you're going to need help to break out of here. Trust me on that one_ Jessica turned her head and found out she wasn't alone in here. There was another crate and inside it sat the monochromatic opposite of Seth his twin brother Kain.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica stared at Kain in shock and awe. "How are you even alive?" was the first thing she said. "You died. I saw you die"

Kain shook his head yawning softly. "Please don't shout" he said lying down against in his crate. Jessica paused realizing his voice was so loud. _In fact don't talk. Use your mind, that way they can't here us_

Jessica nodded her head and slumped down in her crate exhaustion rushing over her like a wave. _So how are you alive? I saw you die. I helped Seth bury you_ she thought her confusion distorting her thoughts greatly.

Kain shook his head chuckling. _What you two fought was a clone of me. What he told you about the nano machines is true but they were my machines so I controlled my clone from a distant while being locked up here. I've been alive and well for awhile now._

_This is crazy _She thought after a long pause. _So if you've been here all this time why didn't you contact Seth and let him know you were alive?_

_  
Because telling him would have messed up my plan. _He stated simply before moving to the front of his crate so he could see her clearly and vice versa. _I've been in a coma since before they cloned me. When I was clone I thought I was woken up again but found my body and realized the truth so I created this plan while I was out. When the clone died I woke up here and they threw me back in the crate._

_So what is your plan? _Jessica asked processing all of what Kain had just told her slowly.

_The same as Seth's. To destroy the school. _He thought simply. _You may remember my clone taking out Seth's eye._

Jessica shuddered at the memory of that a single tear rolling down her cheek. _Yes I remember_

_That was necessary. You may also remember me replacing the eye I took with another. That eye had my nano machines in it. Now I can communicate with Seth via mind. _Jessica's shocked reaction made Kain smile a little but he held up his hand so she would let him finish. _I'm helping him find and destroy the school from the outside but he doesn't know I'm still alive and I would like to keep it that way for a little while longer. So until then I can't tell him alive or that I'm with you. _

Jessica slumped down again as the hope that she would see her Seth again was dashed out of reach for her again. Inside her soul she was thinking she would never see him again and another unwilling tear rolled down her cheeks.

_Don't get depressed. Please it's not good for my concentration._ Kain said closing his red eyes. _I'm going to try talking to Seth again so don't interrupt unless it's urgent._

Jessica nodded her head keeping her spirits up and her thoughts on lock. She wasn't going to allow her chances to be dashed completely. _Seth…I will see you again. That's my promise on my soul my love_

*****

"You gotta be kidding me!" Seth shouted suddenly startling the flock. They were flying north as they tried to come up with a plan to rescue Jessica.

_Yes it's true and don't yell you ass! _Kain thought back.

_Whatever Kain. Why didn't you tell me early that was where she was?! _Seth shouted with his mind angry at his twin for withholding this information from him.

_Because you were hell bent on coming back here dumbass_ Kain retorted with annoyance. Kain had told him that the place that held Jessica was the very place he had left not two days ago. Athena Inc.

So now the three of them we're flying as fast as they could to Washington state.

"Hey Seth you might want to tone it down a bit" Max said from the head of their formation. Seth was ahead of the flock leading the way while the others flew in a V behind him.

He turned back and gave her a hollow glance but didn't respond. He didn't have to. His actions and words said enough. They had been worried because all Seth did was talk to Kain eat and sleep. He talked to James and Zoë a lot but rarely out loud. He had almost retreated inside of himself. Like by separating himself from everyone he could stop them from getting hurt.

Max looked away from her brother and glanced back at the rest of the flock.

"This isn't good" she whispered to herself but loud enough for the others to hear him. Fang flew up beside her nodding his head.

"I know" he said shaking his head. "But we can't snap him out of that. He's lost too much in life for him to just keep going like we do. He needs time but he doesn't have that luxury at the moment"

Max frowned at him shaking her head. "I know that. But still he could let us help him somehow. We're family. The only blood family we have left-"

"That's what I mean" Fang cut in. "You _are _the only family he has left so he doesn't want to lose you too. He lost his brother and now that Jessica is gone he feels like he's losing everything"

Max was a little stunned by how much Fang could understand all this despite their lack of communication. "Fang have you been guessing all this time or have you and Seth been talking?"

Fang chuckled softly glancing at the white clouds around him. "We talk every now and then" he told her. "He needs someone he can talk to and I can understand some of what he feels"

Max smiled at him and Fang smiled back. _It's amazing how time could change people. _She thought_ Even people you've known all your life can still change drastically. Meeting Seth and Jessica, having Alice, Ari coming back, meeting Ghost, Shadow, and Wolf. They all built on each other to change all of us for the better._

"Hey Max Ghost wants to see Seth" Angel shouted disrupting Max's thought flow. Max glanced down seeing Ghost wave at her from below. She nodded and flying faster caught up to her brother in an instant.

"Seth" she said grabbing his shoulder. "Down below" He glanced down and paused mid flap locking eyes with Ghost. He sighed and folded his wings against his back dropping to the ground like a stone. Before he hit the ground he spread his wings out again flapping slowly so he didn't crash into the ground. Ghost, Shadow, and Wolf stood around him.

_What do you want Ghost?_ He thought folding his arms.

The dark skinned girl glared at him and shook her head. "Stop talking with just you mind and use you voice" she told him shaking her head.

Seth gave her an even stare but conceded the fact. "Fine. What is it that you want Ghost" he said his voice a little dry from lack of use.

"Why are you isolating yourself from _us?_" she said sadness in her voice but it was mixed with anger.

"Why does it matter Ghost?" he said not denying what he was doing. "This is my problem. I don't need you to get involved"

Ghost blinked at him like she hadn't heard him. "Excuse me? You think that Jessica isn't a part of our family just like us. Well news flash Seth she is and like it or now we're going to save her with you. So come out of your goddamn shell and fill us in!"

"No" he said simply and turned away preparing to take off. Ghost clenched her fist and tackled him to the ground sitting on his chest her face inches from his.

"Seth!" she shouted directly at him. "You're infuriating you know that! The more you push us away the more alone you'll be. You're setting yourself up to end up alone or die. Is that what you want because I sure as hell don't?!"

He looked at her his stare blank. "That isn't what I want nor what I need. What I need is something you cannot give me so do not attempt to substitute it for something else" He widened his eyes quickly and Ghost flew off his chest landing on the ground groaning slightly.

He stood up and glared at them. _I don't need your help to get her back. Stay out of it! _He shot another blast at them sending them all skidding back a few yards away from him. He turned around and shot into the air wings moving rapidly as he out flew most everyone.

_I'm letting anyone else get caught up in this mess. I'll rescue her on my own._


End file.
